


Not-Forever Is Still Forever

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Kissing, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Unhappy Ending, brief sex scene, but not happy, not hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: Early summer, after the last battle, Harry gets a visit from Malfoy on his doorstep, standing in the rain, soaking wet.





	Not-Forever Is Still Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the July 2018 Drarry Discord Writer's Challenge, prompt by lettersbyelise: 'I'm not sorry.' Blame her _entirely_ for this angsty-ass content. ;P

Early summer, after the last battle, Harry gets a visit from Malfoy on his doorstep, standing in the rain, soaking wet. 

“I’m sorry,” Malfoy says.

And Harry says, “Come in.”

Dripping on the mat, he’s shivering, though it’s a warm June rain shower that feeds the humidity rather than breaking it. Unthinkingly, Harry strips the robes from Malfoy’s shoulders. Nothing prepares him for the sudden chill of Malfoy’s lips touching his own, Malfoy’s hand cupping his neck… the hot breath shared when they start kissing. 

They stumble inside.

 

Mid-July and they’ve hardly left the bed. Its sweaty sheets cool only to swell with heat again as Draco rolls on top, works Harry’s cock inside himself, hovering over Harry’s chest, barely moving. Draco grinds on him, lips curving into a smile, blisteringly beautiful. Mere minutes later, Harry comes, chest heaving. Draco’s lips drop to lick the salt from his skin.

He’s ‘Draco’ now.

 

Harry’s birthday, and the git bakes him a lopsided cake. Insisted on it. Their friends come over. They get a lot of looks. 

“You really jumped in with both feet, didn’t you?” mutters Ron. 

Harry shrugs. He doesn’t understand it himself.

He only understands Draco coaxing him to bed late that night, spooning behind Harry, kissing his shoulder. Harry understands that he feels safe.

 

August and Draco slams him with the news of Argentina. Two years. An opportunity. The only one offered to him.

“When were you going to tell me?” 

“Now. I was going to tell you now.”

Harry would kick him out, but he can’t waste any of the remaining days. He has to glut himself on this. 

His voice breaks. “Fuck you, Draco.” He pulls him tight into his arms.

 

September.

They’re back on the doorstep, like a portal through which Draco was delivered to him—and is now being stolen.

“It’s not forever,” Draco says. 

“Not-forever is still forever.”

“I’m sorry.” Like before. 

_Nothing’s_ like before.

The kiss before he Apparates is long, chaste, not nearly enough. Only seconds.

Foreheads resting together. “I’ll never be sorry,” Harry says, in lieu of _Stay._

_Please fucking stay._

Draco’s hand in his, a pleading look into Harry’s eyes. “I—” he starts, and then, the next moment, gone.


End file.
